


Merlin's Bairns

by solonggaybowser



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Double Drabble Series, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Scots
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonggaybowser/pseuds/solonggaybowser
Summary: Weel, he didnae hae bairns, nane that wur fowk onieway—bit his twa cats wid aye be his babbys.
Kudos: 5





	1. Catsittin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Merlin's Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981282) by [solonggaybowser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonggaybowser/pseuds/solonggaybowser)



> a'v lairnt a drap scots an a wis thinkin it cuid be fun tae try scrievin some fanfic wi't! a hae muckle tae lairn yet, an a'll be richt thankfu fur onie couthie advice aboot scrievin scots :)
> 
> for non-speakers: if you wanna know more about the scots language, check out the sites of the [Scots Language Centre](https://www.scotslanguage.com/) and the [Dictionary of the Scots Language](https://dsl.ac.uk); [this page](https://dsl.ac.uk/about-scots/what-is-scots/) and [this page](https://dsl.ac.uk/about-scots/a-language-or-a-dialect/) in particular provide a nice overview, i think.

_"Thanks again fur seein efter them,"_ sayed Merlin ower speakerphone.

"Nae bother." Eggsy steekit the door an mindit fur tae pit aff his shuin in Merlin's hame. "Gled A kin finally meet thae bairnies... A'm howpin they like me!"

_"Oh, they sickerly wull. Cranachan's gey couthie, an Toffee an aw aince he kens ye as a mait-gier."_

As they blethert, a wee black-an-white face keekit at him frae the aither ruim. "Oh, there Cranachan the noo! Hi!"

 _"Crannie!"_ Merlin cryed on the cat, wi kissin soons. _"Come here, Crannie!"_

"Meow!" Blythe she dannert tae Eggsy. She snokit his haun, fun it acceptable, an lat him claw her heid.

"She's bein that douce areddies."

The fain smirk in Merlin's vyce wis as plain as parritch. _"Ay, ye'r a guid lassie, in't ye?"_

"Mrrow!"

"Oh—she put the heid on ma—" She did it again; Eggsy laucht, "Crannie, he's no _inside_ the phone."

_"Dinnae hark him, Cran-Cran! Ye'r the anely ane that kin save me!"_

Eggsy laucht again as she shoved his phone hard eneuch that he fell aff his feet an on his dowp. He clappit the loosome lassie an wunnered whit JB wid think on a cat in the hoose.


	2. Hert-Alane

"Maow!"

"Nyaow!"

Merlin, een on his phone an ignorin aw the skreichin frae ahin the door or the noo, finally cawed, "Toffee, dae ye no hae oniethin better fur tae dae?"

"Maowow!"

Weel, he shuid a expeckit as muckle, seein this happened that aften. Bit then, Toffee shuid be uised tae it an aw, shuin't he? "A dinnae fash ye whan ye'r in _your_ cludgie!"

That wheesht him—juist for a wee, syne there wis a dowie, "Maoow."

Och, his hert cuid anely saften! The puir totie beastie wantit tae be wi him, he kent, an whit mair cuid a baudrons dae nor greet?

Aince he opent the door, he saw Toffee sat ootby yet. "Waitit lang eneuch, eh?"

"Wrrow!" The orange lad stuid an skifft his legs, tail straicht up in the air.

Lauchin quiet like, he pickit him up. "Come here, laddie."

An Toffee wis curmurin in his arms, Merlin clappin his wee pow, baith the twa blythest sowls in the warld.

"Wis ye that lanely? Hmm? Ye kinnae thole bein athoot yer da fur ten minutes, kin't ye no?"

"Wrrr."

"Ma dear wee thing... Gie's a kiss." He kisst him atween the lugs an put him doon.


End file.
